Air dams are devices made of metal or plastic for attaching to front bumpers of vehicles such as trucks and cars. Generally, air dams are intended to enhance the aerodynamics of the vehicle by blocking the flow of turbulent air underneath the chassis of the vehicle. The present invention features an improved aerodynamic air dam for attaching to a bumper of a truck or a car.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.